That Which Can be Seen, Yet Cannot Be Seen
by verity hunt
Summary: Yaoi. Alcohol lowers inhibitions between Yuugi and Jounouchi.


Rating: R

Pairing: Jounouchi/Yuugi

Disclaimers: This fic will involve underage individuals imbibing alcohol. [Insert local drinking laws here.] This author does *not* condone the use of alcohol illegally. Additionally, Yu-Gi-Oh! and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi and therefore, not me. Characters are borrowed only to exploit my fannish perversions, nothing more.

**

That Which Can be Seen, Yet Cannot Be Seen

**

It was Saturday morning and Yuugi Mutou was seeing his family off. They were headed out to the next town to visit relatives and agreed that Yuugi was allowed to stay behind, alone, for the weekend. Nonetheless, his mother, standing by the open door of the family car, doted on him worriedly as the bags were loaded into the trunk.

"Now Yuugi. You should have plenty of food in the house for the weekend. And I went ahead and made lunch for you today. Don't forget to water the plants. And please, *please* be sure you lock the door behind you at night. Heaven forbid if someone came in and robbed the place. Or even worse, if you were rap --"

She was cut off as Yuugi's grandfather appeared and conveniently shoved/tucked her into the car and shut the door. He then rounded to the other side of the car and was about to step into the driver's seat before he stopped. "Ah, yes. Just a reminder -- I don't want to hear about you having crazy, drunken parties this weekend, okay?" (Although, it was said as though he thought his grandson organizing drunken parties was the most ludicrous idea he'd ever heard.) "Take care, Yuugi. Have a nice weekend."

"Yes, thank you, Grandpa. I will." He stood by to wave them off as they pulled out of the drive, watching his mother wave back and mouth what looked to be "I love you" through the closed window. It was either that or "water my plants," he couldn't tell. He watched as the car merged onto the main road and finally became only a speck in the distance. The relative silence of the hour returned as he sauntered back inside to call his friends over for the evening.

...

It was well into the evening when Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda sat around the Mutou living room, thoroughly sloshed by the menu of that evening's festivities. So far they had sampled beer and the sake, and then moved onto bigger and better things. The current course on the menu consisted of tequila, salt and lime wedges.

It was one of those occasions where Jounouchi was a veritable font of information … when it came to the ways of drink anyway. He had taught them all how to lick the salt off their hand, take the shot and quickly suck the lime into their mouths, to chase and alleviate the burn of the strong liquor traveling down their throats. No one asked him how he knew so much about it (not that that was important when one is good and properly pissed) and no one asked him how he acquired all this alcohol either. They were drunk and they were laughing.

"And so there's tequila slammers as well," Jounouchi remarked offhandedly, as the gang reeled from their last shot.

Honda attempted to perk up through the alcohol and the coughing. "Slammers?" he inquired curiously, "How do those work?"

Jounouchi, happy to be awash in the limelight this evening, was happy to tell all. "It's a shot you take off someone's body." Yuugi and Anzu, who were both having a giggle over nothing in particular, ceased. The three of them were all ears. Jounouchi continued. "Basically, you have someone lie down for you. Then the salt goes on the base of their necks, the tequila in their belly buttons and the lime wedge between their teeth," he told his captivated audience, "and then you lick the salt off them, suck the tequila from their belly and then go in for the lime."

The others were fascinated. Who knew such a vile liquid like tequila could make such a sexy drink? They were immersed in their own thoughts on the subject and there was no conversation for the time being as they prepared themselves another round of shots. And then another.

However, Yuugi's mental gears continued to crank through his alcohol-fogged mind, turning the idea over and over. "And you've ... *done* those types of shots before?" he asked.

"Maybe," Jounouchi replied slyly.

But Anzu wasn't to be fooled. "Yeah right," she retorted, slurring her words slightly, "I'm sure you've only *sheen* it done, probably on TV on one of thoshe lurid cable channels."

Jounouchi flushed at the accusation. "Are you calling me a liar?" he asked as he got up, swaying a little, "I resent that -- I happen to be a very eshical individual, and e*th*ical doesn't include lying! Back me up on this one, Yuugi," he said, looking over to where Yuugi was giggling to himself quietly. He waved off his character witness' shaking mirth impatiently. "Lightweights," he muttered under his breath, before turning his attention back onto Anzu. "Besides, Anzu, I had no idea that you felt that way," Jounouchi leered, "I'd be happy to do one on you."

There was no doubt that Anzu was drunk, but neither aim nor severity was spared when she clocked Jounouchi squarely on the head with the couch cushion she was lying on. The party was winding down.

Anzu and Honda decided to take the couches in the living room for the night. Jounouchi, on the other hand, had his sleeping bag laid out on the floor in Yuugi's room. And speaking of, it looked as though their host had fallen asleep. (As he was much smaller than the others; his body wasn't able to process the alcohol quite so quickly.) Honda helped drape Yuugi's limp form over Jounouchi's back, so he could piggyback him up the stairs and into his room. And so the gang muttered their drunken good nights.

Jounouchi had just made it into the upstairs hallway when he noticed the door to Yuugi's room was closed. Shifting Yuugi's body (who knew that someone that looked so slight could be such a dead weight, he thought to himself), he attempted to make a grab at the doorknob while at the same time not dropping his passenger. No dice. Jounouchi was about shout downstairs to enlist help from either Anzu or Honda when Yuugi stirred.

He cracked one violet eye open and looked downwards. He then looked back up and regarded his carrier now with both eyes now open, albeit a bit unfocused. "Jounouchi, why're you carrying me?"

"Because frankly, you're drunk off your ass. But enough about you, more about me. You're damn heavy and if you don't mind, help me out by opening this door."

But Yuugi had already moved on from that line of thought. He squirmed and wrapped his arms tighter around Jounouchi's neck, innocently burying his face into the blond boy's hair. "Mmm ... you smell nice." He leaned in and buried his face further into his carrier's neck, sneaking a quick taste of it with the tip of his tongue. "... But you taste better." And with that, he went in for another taste.

Jounouchi froze. So what if he wasn't as drunk as the others? (He managed to pace himself a bit better, as well as employing a few techniques he had up his sleeve to prevent the alcohol from hitting too hard, too soon.) The feeling of the soft, moist tongue as it lapped at his skin and the occasional hot puffs of breath on the base of his neck had threatened to make his knees buckle. It had to be one of the most erotic things he's had done on him this side of his belt. No, that's not right. *This* is the most erotic thing he'd experienced *ever*. The secret he had worked so hard to keep hidden threatened to be blown right then and there, to the soft, suckling sounds of Yuugi's mouth, making a meal out of his neck.

Jounouchi's little secret. Yeah, so he had a crush on Yuugi. A stupid, juvenile, schoolboy crush. It served to fuel part of the fixation he had on him from the very start, which had translated itself through teasing the smaller boy and bullying him. Back then he hated himself for it; he couldn't understand why it was so appealing to torment the quiet outsider. But deep down, he knew exactly why. He liked coaxing a response out of Yuugi; it was better than nothing.

But at the moment, the thought that the very object of his desire was still on his throat (threatening to damn him into at least a week's worth of turtlenecks) was short-circuiting his brain.

The smaller boy had definitely had too much to drink. Jounouchi mentally facepalmed -- *he* had irresponsibly *let* him have too much to drink. No doubt Yuugi was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. Although now, there were more pressing matters at hand: the boy had given up on Jounouchi's neck and had begun to squirm, trying to bring his body even closer in contact against the taller boy's back and again pressing his face into the mess of blond hair in front of him. And God -- Yuugi had also begun running one of his hands slowly down Jounouchi's chest, feeling the hard lines of his body through his shirt.

He knew he had to put a stop to this right now. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy this … seduction, but Yuugi's inhibitions are shot. He didn't know what he was doing, nor will he remember by morning. And Jounouchi wasn't sure exactly how much he himself would be able to handle before he threw the damn boy on the bed and ravished the hell out of him. He had to get some sort of handle on this situation. Because, even though he wasn't exactly steady on his feet, he was, at the moment, in far more control of his alcohol and himself than the other boy. He, after all, was still standing on his own two feet.

Jounouchi lightly shook the boy to still him on his back and spoke sternly. "You're drunk, Yuugi. Stop this, and help me open the damn door, will ya?"

Yuugi mumbled-slurred something that sounded like, "I'm not that drunk," but complied and leaned forward to open the door. The taller boy pushed through and laid his load out on the bed. The sooner that he got Yuugi tucked into bed, the sooner he could retreat and put some much needed distance between the object of his distraction and his traitorous, er, heart. He sighed inwardly and bent to remove Yuugi's shoes, and also managed to remove the boy's jacket.

For a moment Jounouchi's lecherous mind urged him to also remove his pants and shirt, but he decided that Yuugi would be able to pass out comfortably with what he had on. Especially now that he looked again to be well on his way. He covered the now sleeping boy with a blanket, and let himself steal a long, lingering look before he turned away. With his back to the unconscious form, he began removing his own clothes in preparation for sleep. As if he could at this point. His mind was racing.

The attraction. He couldn't justify it and yet, couldn't temper it either. He liked another guy. He accepted this, but still he told no one. All he knew was, he couldn't put this friendship he had with Yuugi on the line for his own selfish reasons. He had too much already.

On the bright side, Jounouchi thought ruefully, Yuugi's drunken actions tonight would be fuel for fantasies for at least a month. The spot at the base of his neck was still tingling.

He was down to his boxers and squinted in the darkness to locate his overnight bag for a clean shirt to sleep in. Still lost in his own thoughts, he heard Yuugi shift on the bed. He turned around to tell him to go back to sleep, but slowly trailed off.

Yuugi had obviously decided he wasn't sleepy. To say the least.

He had managed to divest himself of his clothing when Jounouchi was occupied with his own clothes and thoughts. Swathed in the bit of moonlight that leaked its way in through the skylight, the blond boy could make out that Yuugi had sat up on the bed. He sat with his weight shifted to one side and his legs tucked beneath him. In half surprise and half terror, Jounouchi couldn't help but let his eyes travel slowly downwards. He noticed that Yuugi had modestly covered his lower body with the blanket, but as his widening eyes followed the soft curve of Yuugi's hip ever lower … 

Jounouchi took a step back. He has nothing on, nothing, he thought frantically to himself, I must be dreaming. Yes, I must be and I'm going to wake up soon and this is all going to end badly for my sheets, I know it. He had to take control of this somehow. He needed to tell Yuugi to stop whatever it was he thought he was doing and go to bed. Out loud, however, he only managed to choke out a strangled "Erk." He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Y- Yuugi, you're drunk. You have no idea what you're doing," he told him shakily. Especially to me, he added to himself. "Go to sleep."

But Yuugi wasn't about to give up on tonight that easy. He quietly regarded the other boy with his deep violet eyes. "That's not true. I do know what I'm saying. I want you, Jounouchi." He paused and looked uncertain. "Don't you want me? I see how you look at me sometimes." He hesitated again. "When you think no one's watching."

Jounouchi ran a hand through his hair. God, was he that obvious? "Yuugi, you're drunk." He was beginning to sound like a broken record. "You … you have no idea what you're saying."

But Yuugi persisted, the alcohol making him feel exorbitantly brave at the moment. "But I do. I don't want this just because I'm drunk. If anything, it's perhaps that I am drunk that I – God I want you." He held his hand out towards the taller boy, reaching out to him. "And you know you want this."

Jounouchi was drawn to him. Despite the hundreds of reasons his mind gave him not to, he approached the smaller boy and took his outstretched hand. Leaning in close, he had just barely put enough distance between them so that their bodies couldn't touch, and yet they could feel the heat radiate off each other. He felt his own breath quicken as he brought his lips achingly close to Yuugi's own. "Don't play with me," he begged, almost whispering. "Not over this."

Yuugi straightened himself up, seeking to lessen the distance between them even further. "No, never ... not about something like this," he breathed, before closing the gap completely and sealing the promise with a kiss.

It was a chaste kiss, tentative and unsure, but it was still far better than any fantasy Jounouchi could have made up. He found the mere touch and taste of Yuugi's lips intoxicating; he couldn't get enough of it. Slowly deepening the kiss, he reached up to cup the other boy's face in his hands.

It seemed like ages that they were enveloped in each other, exploring each other's mouths, tongues, lips … and it was some time still before Jounouchi finally broke the kiss; though, after he had, he found that he immediately missed it. Pulling back a little, he blinked through the darkness and regarded the other boy. He saw that Yuugi was wobbly still, whether it was from the alcohol, the kiss or perhaps both, he wasn't sure. His face was flush and his eyes … there was barely a ring of violet circling the now lust darkened orbs, and the boy's lips were rosy and swollen from the kiss. He looked a raw and wild, stripped of life's trivialities, focused only on the moment at hand. Jounouchi was sure he had never seen a more enticing sight.

He finally noticed the pair of small hands that were pressed against his chest. Yuugi followed his gaze and flushed deeper, but he kept his hands where they were and continued to eye his prize unabashed. Licking his lips, he stroked his hands down Jounouchi's chest, his fingers leaving a hot molten trail over the bare skin, before it stopped at the top of his boxers. Glancing upwards, he looked straight into those chocolate brown eyes, already having asked without saying a word. Jounouchi nodded slightly.

Yuugi slid his fingers under the waistband and slid them downwards. The other boy obediently stepped out of them, wondering to himself if he would survive through this. He decided that at least he would die happy.

Jounouchi felt exposed under the careful scrutiny, but Yuugi was relentless. He again touched his hands to the other boy's body. "Beautiful," he whispered so softly that Jounouchi barely heard it. With splayed hands, he again made his way languorously down the boy's chest. Now that the path of his hands was unobstructed, he stroked them ever downward, leaving them to rest low on Jounouchi's hips. He feasted his eyes upon the other boy's arousal through half-lidded eyes. The attention Jounouchi was receiving only served to make him harder, in desperate anticipation of Yuugi's next move.

The blanket fell away as Yuugi sat up on his knees, and Jounouchi fought the urge to openly gape at the boy's now nude form. Not as though Yuugi had even noticed. He was observing the droplet of precum that had collected on the head of Jounouchi's cock and immediately decided to smooth it away with his finger. Jounouchi gasped and moaned at the touch, but nearly came when he looked down just in time to see Yuugi suck the finger into his mouth, tasting him for the first time.

Yuugi again returned his attention to the aching erection. He ghosted over it with his hand, watching it twitch as it was teased and finally running his fingers over it, feeling the hardness and the skin as soft as satin. Jounouchi balled his fists to keep himself from forcibly showing Yuugi what he wanted and needed from him. But encouraged by the tiny whimpers eliciting from Jounouchi's lips, Yuugi finally wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke it slowly.

Absorbed in his task, he was first to speak since they kissed. "You," Yuugi blinked as he searched for words through all of the lust and alcohol in his system. "You," he stressed the word again with a rough stroke on Jounouchi's cock, "have no idea how long I've wanted this. I can't sleep because I can't get you out of my mind. Imagining what it would have been like. Maybe your hands would guide my mouth down to suck you. Or perhaps you would've preferred to fuck me … on my stomach? Maybe on my back, watching me as you pushed in. Or you'd rather let me ride you."

Jounouchi didn't think he could've gotten any harder, but Yuugi's crass words had gone straight to his cock, making it throb in Yuugi's hot little hand. It also gave him a certain relief and euphoria that perhaps the other boy did really want this as well. Decidedly light headed through Yuugi's speech, he thought to himself how impressive it was that Yuugi strung so many words together, coherently. He himself wouldn't have been able to do it.

He reflected on his own thoughts regarding "taking his friendship with Yuugi to another level". He imagined it a hundred times in his head, how he would have seduced him. How he would've have the boy on his back, begging for more.

Well, that had all gone somewhat pear-shaped. Not that this assertive Yuugi didn't have its own certain appeal. Certainly not all effects of being drunk necessarily had to be drawbacks.

And now Yuugi had him dangerously close to coming. And had quickened his hand.

"Ah! Yuugi!" If he kept on with this … "Yuugi, stop!"

Yuugi removed his hand as if it was burnt. "I – I'm sorry, Jounouchi! Did I hurt you?" Yuugi looked very properly chagrined and Jounouchi was fascinated by how quickly Yuugi had switched from the hungry wolf to meek lamb.

"No … it's just," Jounouchi said, finding the words, "it's just that, if you kept going, this night would've been over before it started." He smiled as understanding dawned on Yuugi, who continued to look cutely embarrassed.

Jounouchi leaned in and gave Yuugi a kiss, slowly deepening it again, in hopes of making Yuugi forget his embarrassment. "Besides, I have another idea," he said, speaking between kisses, "So that we can both enjoy it together." And with that he guided Yuugi to lie back on the bed and climbed in himself. Settling in, he shifted Yuugi's diminutive frame on top of his own, arranging them so that their arousals aligned and touched, hot and hard against their abdomen. Both boys gasped and hissed at the sensation.

Slowly, Jounouchi then started to thrust against Yuugi, all the while lightly pressing on the small of Yuugi's back, guiding him into a rhythm. The path was eased by their precum, and their erections slid and rubbed against each other, making both boys groan in pleasure. It wasn't long before they established a rhythm and rocked urgently against each other.

With Jounouchi's hands now tightly gripping his hips, Yuugi steadied himself on his arms as their bodies pressed together. Jounouchi could see that the smaller boy's soft lips were slightly parted, eliciting a delicious array of soft moans and whimpers as their arousals pressed together.

It wasn't long before Jounouchi felt Yuugi grip his shoulders hard enough to bruise. "Yes," he ground out from between gritted teeth, "I- I'm going to come." And with a low keening wail, he stiffened and Jounouchi felt the first hot release of Yuugi's climax. He wondered how easily sound carried into the living room downstairs and realized that he didn't care. Yuugi's orgasm had further smoothed the path for his own arousal, and he was close. Gripping Yuugi's hips, he came, nearly lifting the boy as he bucked into him, spilling his own hot seed between their bodies.

With a now limp Yuugi still draped over him, both boys lay sweaty and panting. Finally, Yuugi lifted his head, looking very much debauched but sated. And as Jounouchi again looked deep into those eyes, he saw nothing but unbridled trust and adoration. Why had he been so frightened of this? Yuugi was his best friend, and he could be more than that. If the world hadn't been spinning at the moment, he would've been tempted to shout it from the rooftops. In the meantime, he contented himself by repeating it in his head. Yuugi likes me. Yuugi likes me. Jounouchi smiled.

He suddenly noticed that Yuugi was trying desperately to hold down his laughter. Feeling a bit inadequate, Jounouchi looked askance at Yuugi, and Yuugi allayed his fears. "My mom made sure to remind me to lock the doors at night this weekend. She was worried that someone would break in and sexually assault me or something."

Jounouchi smirked. "Little did she know …"

Both boys burst out in laughter, and immediately realized that they were probably loud enough to wake the others downstairs. The last thing they need was Honda or worse, Anzu checking in on them and catching them in this, ah, compromising position. They took turns trying to shush the other, but continued to dissolve into another wave of giggles.

Eventually their laughter died down and Yuugi attempted to lift himself off Jounouchi, grimacing at the mess they made between them. As he searched for something with which to clean the milky substance pooled between them, he smiled to himself. Jounouchi cocked his head in silent question and Yuugi laughed again. "I was just thinking about body shots and …" he flushed and looked away, "I preferred this."

Jounouchi laughed. "Oh come on. You know you want to be part of a tequila slammer. I'd be happy to do one on you."

"Watch what you say. I'm not Anzu; I might just take you up on it."

Jounouchi smiled. Any thoughts he had to mull over concerning this new development in his and Yuugi's relationship can wait until tomorrow.

"Actually, I'm counting on it."


End file.
